1. Field of the Invention
The use of solderless, reuseable electrical connectors is increasing with respect to all types of electrical equipment, and is especially advantageous with respect to operations where the time involved in producing electrical connections is a significant factor. The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly concerns quick connect and disconnect, solderless, reuseable electrical connectors of the plug-in type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of solderless, reuseable electrical connectors are presently available, for instance, the popular wire lock nut type. In addition, devices that utilize solderless, reuseable electrical connectors are disclosed by U.S Pat. Nos. 2,779,828; 2,873,433; 2,890,436; 3,255,428 and 3,383,640, and devices showing single use, solderless electrical connectors are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,126 and 4,759,725. The reuseable devices recently becoming available have tended to have a relatively large number of components, thereby increasing the cost and difficulty of use, and frequently require the use of a separate tool in order to cause removal of a wire from the electrical connector. Moreover, these devices typically require that a significant amount of insulation must be stripped from the end of each wire prior to connection.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an inexpensive and relatively simple electrical connector that is capable of rapid and repeated use, without needing a separate removal tool, yet also facilitates electrical fault tracing by permitting individual wires to be removed from connection.